Veil of Time
by Sissy Boo
Summary: Sirius Black has just fallen into the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries. When he wakes up, he finds himself a young boy of 11 again but the year is 1991 and he has just met his Godson, Harry Potter. - Right now the rating is T. If I continue it may become M.
1. Meeting Harry

_Okay, this is the first time I am trying to write so please tell me should I continue or should I give it up. I have never been the best writer in the world so I am very insecure about my writing. If it is garbage please pull no punches and let me know. If it has potential, I will continue. BETA'S ARE WELCOMED._

 _As I am not JKR I own nothing of Harry Potter nor do I get any remuneration from such writings._

* * *

 **VEIL OF TIME**

The last thing I remembered was fighting my crazy cousin Bellatrix, and then floating into nothingness. So why am I now in a run down playground?

I'm just laying there trying to get my bearings when all of the sudden a scrawny young boy comes running towards me while looking back in horror at a gang of boys chasing him. The young boy, not seeing me, trips over me as the gang of boys arrives. The fattest boy I have ever seen starts sneering at the young boy asking "Who is this, your boyfriend?" The lad shoots back to this fat pig of a boy asking, "Why? Are you jealous?"

Barking out a laugh, I pipe up, "He should be as I am the best-looking person here." The young boy then falls over laughing.

The fat boy starts yelling at the boy calling him a freak screaming that his mum and dad are going to hear about this. Then he starts to approach the boy swinging his arms as if to hit him. My sense of justice got to me and I pulled my wand and sneered, "Go ahead, and make my day," (Remus had figured out how to get a T.V. and V.C.R. to work at Grimmauld place and I had just watched that muggle movie Sudden Impact.)

The fat pig looked at me and started yelling, "another freak, let's get out of here." This alerts me to that this young lad may be a wizard.

As I contemplate this thought the young boy helps me up. Immediately I sense that something is wrong. I was the same height as this young boy who couldn't be more than 9 or 10-years old. How is this possible, I am a grown man in my mid 30's? Then it really got weird, he introduced himself and said his name was "Harry Potter."

When he told me his name I about fell back down to the ground. I start babbling about how is this possible, you can't be Harry. He is back at the Ministry of Magic. This Harry just gawks at me as if I just escaped from a loony bin (or maybe Azkaban). Am I crazy or has my world just turned upside down?

Well, I guess as the muggles say, I will just have to bite the bullet (what in the hell is a bullet, anyways?) I give him Harry a big smile, hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you, Harry. I am Sirius Black, and I am your Godfather."

* * *

 _ **A/N - at this time this is all I have. I don't know if I should continue or if I should leave it here. Please review and let me know. Or if there is someone out there who is a better writer than I am who wants to take up this mantle and finish this please p/m and l will be happy to let this go. I know that I am not a fan of first person narrative but I am having a problem writing third person narrative.**_


	2. Getting a Fresh Start

_**Okay, here is chapter 2. I am not too happy with this so if I could get a BETA who could help me clean it up I would be most appreciative. **_

**_As usual, I still do not own Harry Potter though I wouldn't mind owning Sirius Black, Gary Oldman or even Remus Lupin. Yummy_**

* * *

 **Veil of Time**

Chapter 2

 _Well, I guess as the muggles say, I will just have to bite the bullet (what in the hell is a bullet, anyways?) I give him Harry a big smile, hold out my hand and say "Nice to meet you Harry, I am Sirius Black, and I am your Godfather._

 _-OoO—_

Oh Merlin, I just blurted out to Harry that I was his Godfather, a boy who only looked to be a year older than he was. I peek out from under my fringe to see what Harry's expression is and see in gaping like a fish, mouth opening and closing with no sound. Is it any wonder he thinks I am crazy?

Okay, maybe that was a bad idea to blurt that out in that manner. Oh well, I rush on to explain what I mean. I ask Harry if there is anywhere we can go that is private so that I can tell my story. Maybe his bedroom. He mumbles something that I don't quite catch and say, "Excuse me." Louder and clearer, he says that we won't both fit in his cupboard.

"WHAT!" I scream. "You live in a cupboard." I make up my mind right then and there that he is never going back to that house of his Aunt's. I ask him if he has anything he wants to take with him as he is never going back, he tells me no. Therefore, I lead us to the curb and hold up my wand. POOF, the Knight Bus arrives, startling Harry that he falls over. I help him up and pay for two one-way trips to the Leaky Cauldron.

I tell Harry to hang on as this is going to be a bumpy ride. While on the bus I explain to Harry what exactly is going on. That I am not really 11 years old but am from 5-years in the future where I had falling through this unusual stone arch. How at this time my past self is in Azkaban prison, falsely accused of giving up his parents and killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. How I was never given a trial and how in a 2 years' time I will escape from Azkaban searching for that rat Peter. I told him how his Mum and Dad had been my best friends. I told him that we also had another great friend Remus Lupin, though I didn't tell him that he was a werewolf. That is not my secret to tell.

I let him know that what we are going to do is go to Gringotts Bank; the wizarding world's bank, and get him some money and try and get my older self out of prison. If we can do that then he can pretend to be my father and take custody of both of us. Albus to-many-middle-names Dumbledore will never suspect that I am my own father. I want this to all finalized before it is time for Harry to go to Hogwarts. I will be going with him to help protect him and to have fun again.

Harry is asking me why we must pretend who I am. Therefore, I tell him about what happened 10 years before. How there had been a prophecy about him and how his Mum and Dad had gone into hiding, with Dumbledore as the castor of the Fidelis charm, meaning that Dumbledore knew that I was not the secret keeper and still allowed me to go to prison. Then how he pretty much kept me a prisoner in my parents (whom I hate) old home.

I also explain how we can get help at Gringotts as the goblins don't like wizards that much and really don't like Albus Dumbledore. They like nothing better than to stick it to him and the Ministry of Magic.

Once at the Leaky Cauldron, we go inside and hearing his stomach rumble, we get , we go into Diagon Ally. When the wall opens up Harry's eyes got as wide as a saucer. I chuckle to myself remembering the first time I saw Diagon Ally I must have looked the same way.

Going up the steps of Gringotts, Harry gives a little start when he sees the goblins. I tell him don't worry just be polite and they will help you, oh yeah, and they will charge you for everything, but you have plenty of money so no worries.

We head to the nearest goblin without a line and politely wait for them to acknowledge us (yes in the past I was not so polite to what I thought were lesser beings, but Harry has shown me that you catch more flies with honey and not with vinegar). Finally, the goblin says yes, and I tell him that he was Harry Potter and would like to speak with his account manager and I would like to speak with mine, as I am Sirius Black. You can see the shock on Ripperclaws' face when I announced who I was. Oh, this was going to be good.

 **A/N - Any help would be appreciated. I am starting to flounder here.**


	3. Run Harry Run

**Veil of Time**

Chapter 3

 _We head to the nearest goblin without a line and politely wait for them to acknowledge us (yes in the past I was not so polite to what I thought were lesser beings, but Harry has shown me that you catch more flies with honey and not with vinegar). Finally, the goblin says yes, and I tell him that he was Harry Potter and would like to speak with his account manager and I would like to speak with mine, as I am Sirius Black._

 **HPOV**

Well my day is going as usually, having a swell time playing Harry hunting. As I am running through the playground trying to see how far Dudley and his gang are behind me, I trip over a boy around my age. Dudley shows up and in his usual _witty_ manner (eye roll) says, "Who is this, your boyfriend?" (Please god can you get him some new material.) Pushing it a little (it is still early in the day) I snarl back at him "Why, are you jealous?"

The boy barks out a laugh "He should be as I am the best-looking person here" causing me to fall down laughing. I could get to like this boy.

Dudley, the fat slob, starts to windmill his arms as if to hit me. When the boy sees this, his eyes slightly widen then narrow and he pulls out this stick and points it at Dudley while quoting Dirty Harry "Go ahead, and make my day." For some reason this seems to scare the crap out of Dudley as he squeals like the pig he is "Another freak, let's get out of here." How does pointing a stick at someone make you a freak? Damn, the Dursley's are so unimaginative.

I am really starting to like this boy. I hope he lives nearby and we can be friends. I introduce myself saying my name is Harry Potter.

He stares at me and starts mumbling that this is not possible as I am at the Ministry of Magic. I'm starting to think I don't want to be this boy's friend, he loopy. Well, maybe a crazy friend is what I need to keep the Dursley's at bay. According to my Aunt and Uncle, I am a freak so a freak and a loon should go well together. Maybe we can take back the neighborhood from Duddikins and gang.

Then this boy introduces himself and I know that he is crazy. He says "Nice to meet you. I am Sirius Black and I am you Godfather."

This renders me speechless. He sees that I am stunned at his pronouncement so he is asking to speak to me in private such as my room. While scuffling my feet, I mumble that my cupboard wouldn't fit both of us. Not being able to hear me, he says, "Excuse me." So I say it louder. He takes umbrage (yes, a play on Umbridge's name) yelling "WHAT?" Asking if I have anything that I want to get from my "room" he exclaims we are leaving this place and never coming back.

Almost dragging us to the curb, he waves his stick in the air and this huge purple bus shows up with a loud bang. He gets us on the bus pays the both fares to a place in London called the Leaky Cauldron and off we go. He told me to hold on as this will be a bumpy ride and he wasn't kidding about that. The bus jumps (don't ask me how) to another location near the ocean as our chairs slide all over the bus. Haven't these people ever heard of straps or bolts?

As we are riding between different jump stops Sirius starts to explain himself. He is claiming to be an old man (yeah, I do know that 30's really aren't that old to people that age) and that he is from the future. Yeah, and I am Marty McFly.

He goes on to tell me about how his older self is in prison right now as a false accused man. How someone named Peter Pettigrew is the one who framed him for the murder of 12 muggles (from what I understand that is non-magical people. What a degrading name). That Peter is the one who betrayed my parents, which led to a Dark Wanker to murder my parents and tray and murder me.

Sirius told me that we were heading to see some goblins at a bank and that maybe we could get his old self out of prison and have him adopt us and that way we can go to Hogwarts together. By now, I am just so confused and am getting hungry. We finally arrive at the Leaky Cauldron go inside and wham, the smell of food starts my stomach to growling that I think the whole pub heard me.

Smirking at me, he goes to the bartender and orders us Sheppard's Pie and something called butterbeer. Oh, that is best Shepherd's Pie I have ever had and that butterbeer is delicious as well.

After we are done, we head towards a backroom where Sirius taps his stick in a certain formation and all of the sudden the bricks start to move and an archway appears. There in all her glory is Diagon Alley.


	4. Goblin Intervention

_As always, I cry over the fact that I don't own Sirius Orion Black or Remus John Lupin. Maybe JKR will lend them to me. A girl can_

 ** _A/N - A shout out to all who reviewed. Thank you for you kind reviews. I am still open to a BETA. I need help with my grammar, and with any suggestions on how to go forward with this story._**

* * *

 **Veil of Time**

Chapter 4

 _After we are done, we head towards a backroom where Sirius taps his stick in a certain formation and all of the sudden the bricks start to move and an archway appears. There in all her glory is Diagon Alley._

This is exciting; I am starting to see all the magic that Sirius was talking about. Sirius grabs my arm and tugs me towards a big white building. When we arrive, the goblins and their mouths full of sharp teeth startle me. Sirius tells me to just be polite and expect to them to charge me for every service they provide.

We go over to a teller and when it growls down at us 'yes' Sirius tells them my name and that we would like to speak with my account manager. Then he tells them that we would also like to speak to the account manager for him as well.

After he told the teller who he was, I could see that the goblin was gob smacked. The only Sirius Black that they knew of was a full grown wizard and not a child and was currently in Azkaban prison.

Teller Ripsaw tells us to wait here, stalking off through the back doors. He comes back out looking paler (if that is possible for a goblin). He directs us to follow him. We go through the doors into this long hallway. Finally, we arrive at this most impressive set of ornate doors that I have ever seen.

On either side of these doors is a goblin guard with a set of battle-axes. These guards look almost dissatisfied that they are not able to use them as we are shown into the office of the Director of Gringotts, Ragnorok. Now it is Sirius' turn to look startled. That in itself makes me want to be extra careful in dealing with this new Goblin.

 **SPOV**

I do hope that we haven't stepped into a pile of steaming dragon shite. We have just been issued in the office of the most powerful Goblin in the world, Ragnorok, Director of Gringotts. The need for honesty and honor is great when dealing with this Goblin. Ragnorok growls to me "Explain, as far as anyone has known Sirius Black has no children."

While trying to quickly come up with a response so I don't have to tell them about being from 5-years in the future and de-aged, Ragnorok says that he knows my secret, that I am unable to have children after a virulent case of dragon pox when I was younger. Bloody hell, now I am going to have to tell him the whole story.

So I launch into a fantastic tale of what happened in the Department of Mysteries. How Bellatrix hit me with an unknown hex that threw me backwards into the Veil of Death. How I found myself in a playground in Little Winging, Surrey with Harry tripping over me.

Knowing how Goblins feel about the mistreatment of children, I quickly let Ragnorok know where the Dursley's 'allowed' Harry to sleep. How when I heard this that I decided immediately that he would not stay another second in that hellhole.

I told him how I was innocent and how Dumbledore knew that Peter Pettigrew was the secret holder for the Potter's as he was the one who cast the Fidelis Charm. How he allowed me to rot in Azkaban for 12 years and how, even though I have never seen the will, that James and Lily would never have allowed Harry to go to the Dursley's, as they abhor magic.

As I am telling my tale, I can see Ragnorok becoming more and more agitated. He tells me to hold on as he heads to the door and tells an assistant to bring him the Account Manager along with a copy of the Potter's will and an inheritance test kit.

Hearing this, I know that we will be plotting our revenge with the help of the Goblins. I tell Ragnorok my initial plans on how I want to get guardianship of Harry, by getting my older self out of Azkaban.

He asks me how we are going to prove that I am innocent. I tell him I know exactly where to find that rat Peter Pettigrew. I tell him that he is an unregistered rat animagus (as I am a dog, and I am willing to register as soon as I get clear my name), living with a 'light' family. I ask that I hold back the name of the family at this time until all plans have been arranged to prove my innocence.

Ragnorok, with an evil smirk, tells me that can be arranged. You can just see the wheels turning on how he is going help bring down Dumbledore. I give a slight shiver at his expression.

While we had been talking, the Potter's Account Manager Griphook has come into the room. Taking the account statements Ragnorok goes over them asking Griphook why there are such large withdrawals and who has made them.

Gulping, Griphook replies that Harry Potter's magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, has made yearly withdrawals of G100,000. Incensed, Ragnorok rips open the will and start reading it to himself. He soon realizes that this is another nail in Albus that-old-fucking-goat Dumbledore's coffin. He turns to me and with an evil smirk says that we have a lot of work to do before we can go after Dumbles.

The decision is made to put both Harry and me into a safe house but only after the Goblin healers had checked us over, and an inheritance test is done. We were essentially going into hiding for five months. September 1 is 5 ½ months away and we had a lot of work ahead of us.

Next, he turns to Harry, who has been silently watching, and if my guess is correct fuming, all this play out and tells him that they will need some of his blood, as well as my own, to take the test. Harry asks "Will it hurt much." Gently Ragnorok replies "Only for a moment." Harry tells him okay and holds out a hand. Taking a ritual knife from a hidden drawer Ragnorok cuts Harry palm and has him hold his hand over a goblet.

Taking one of the largest pieces of parchment I have ever seen, Ragnorok dribbles Harry's blood onto it and sits back to watch. Lines start to appear and continue to fill out for approximately 15 minutes. Okay, I knew that the Potter line was considered Ancient, but this is getting it shouldn't take this long.

Ragnorok's face goes through a range of emotions, the last being greedy glee.

Harry, you are not only heir to the Potter fortune but a few others as well, some whose lines had appeared to die out a few generations ago.


	5. Quick Interlude

_**A/N – Sorry folks, I have hit a brick wall, its name is Sirius Black. He does not want to be a 34-year-old man stuck in an 11-year-old body. If I could just get a nudge to get going again it would be helpful.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Sorry that it has taken so long to update. I have been having trouble with Sirius, he wants to be an adult again. Down boy, that will come later._

 ** _As usual I don't own Harry Potter or any other character (as much as I would like to own Sirius or Remus)._**

 **Veil of Time**

Chapter 5

 **SPOV**

 _Harry, you are not only heir to the Potter fortune but a few others as well, some whose lines had appeared to die out a few generations ago._

You are heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter.

Next, you are heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Gryffindor.

Next, you are heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Peverell.

Next, you are the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Ravenclaw.

Next, you are the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Hufflepuff.

Lastly, you are the heir to the Most Ancient and Most Revered house of Slytherin. This house is of both lineage and conquest. Your mother was a descended from a long line of squibs through a grandson of Salazar Slytherin, and because you vanquished Tom Marvolo Riddle in 1981.

There are also vaults that have been bequeathed to Harry. When asked why, we were told that these were because Harry had vanquished the Dark Wanker back in 1981 and the owners felt that Harry was the savior of Magical Britan. "Harry, when we have more time we are going to need to go through these vaults. There may some items that may help us defeat Moldyshorts." I proceed to tell Ragnorok that the Dark Jerk comes back in a few years.

"So Harry is the founder's heir? And who is the Tom Marvolo Riddle?" We are informed that this is Lord Voldemort (or as I like to refer to him The Dark Wanker) real name.

I ask what is known about Tom Riddle and Ragnorok tells me that the only thing that they know at this point is that he is half-blood. His mother was Manrope Gaunt, one of the last inbred Gaunt of the direct descendants of Slytherin. His father was a highborn muggle. Ragnorok then informs us that they haven't gotten any further in their research.

Ragnorok did tell us that as brilliant as Lord Moldywarts was supposed to be, he never once came to the Goblins to see if he had any claims on any vaults. If he had known that, he might not have had to drain the vaults of some extremely stupid inbred purebloods. I can't help but land on the floor rolling with laughter.

Now that we have established Harry's lineage, I ask that I be given an inheritance test as well. After completing the test, Ragnorok rocks back in his chair clearly shocked that I was telling him the truth that I am Sirius Orion Black, born November 3, 1959, and yet here in 1991 I am 11 years old.

He calls for the Potter will and quickly reads through it telling me that he cannot read it aloud until all the parties are assembled. Discussing how to proceed from here it is determined to call for the reading of the Will to be scheduled for next Monday. I ask if I will be able to attend, and am told no as you cannot claim to be Sirius Black, but Harry will be here and we will have you and him get in touch with the Potter Solicitor. "We will want both of you to see a Goblin healer before you leave today," Ragnorok informs us. "As a matter of fact, I will call for the healer right now while I research some more avenues for us to take to get Harry from under the thumb of Dumbledork."

Good, we are making progress of getting Harry a real family that loves him and out from under the oppressive thumb of Albus Fucking Dumbledork.

Ragnorok sends for his to people glamour us and sends us out to get new clothes and wands. He tells us to eat lunch and return by 2 p.m. they should be in contact with the Potter's Solicitor by then, if not then they will proceed with having us checked over by Goblin Healers.

We take off to equip ourselves to everything we will need to survive. First, we buy our trunks. We both buy the top of the line with mine having an apartment inside and Harry's has a pool. Both of our trunks are charmed to shrink and be featherlight with a tap of a button. They also have a locking mechanism that only allows the owner to open them. No damn way I am allowing Dumblefuck to search our trunks.

Next, we buy our robes from Madam Malkin's, we buy all our sundry items as well.

As we have time, I decided that we will go to muggle London and hail a taxi to Harrods. There we buy all our clothes. When we go in, I find an Associate that can help us. I explain that our Father is unable to help us shop, that we have lost everything to a fire and need to get everything, underwear, socks, casual clothes and more formal clothes. I also explain that my father gave us carte blanche and his Platinum credit card. While we are shopping for our clothes, we pass the electronics section. I decide to get both of us iPods ( _A/N, I know that they didn't have iPod's in the early 90's but for the sake of my story they will I hate that Hogwarts does not seem to have many extracurricular activities.)_ I also get us Gameboy's along with 20 games each. I believe that I know of a charm that will allow them to work at Hogwarts. If not then they will just have to stay in our trunks. I also decide to pick up a few muggle games that everyone can play as for some reason the Wizarding world only has a few board games.

I ask Harry if there is anything special that he likes to do, and he explains that he is interested in drawing and painting. As I like to draw and paint as well, we buy supplies to last us through the entire school year.

We head back to the Diagon Alley to buy our wands. I really want to have a wand that is not registered with the Ministry so under our ' _adult glamour'_ we head into Knockturn Alley's wand shop. There you can get a wand with no questions asked.

I go first to pick out my wand, they have me place my hand over four boxes. The first has the wand wood, the second and third boxes have a core material, (this wand maker has dual cores in all his wands) and lastly I pick out my focusing stone. I end up with 12" Walnut, with a phoenix feather and unicorn hair core and an onyx focusing stone.

When Harry chooses, he gets 11 ½" Cherry wood, with basilisk skin and dragon heartstring (are they trying to infer something here) with an emerald focusing stone.

We are told that it will cost 150 Galleons each. I counter with 100 Galleons, and we haggle back and forth and agree on 125 Galleons. I ask about hit-wizard arm holsters and am told that he is not allowed to sell them. I say that we are in Knockturn Alley where everything has a price. We haggle and agree that he will sell them for 60 Galleons each, we buy four of them. One for these wands and one for the "OFFICIAL" ministry approved wand.

Once our business is done in Knockturn Alley, we head to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. I am salivating thinking about Tom's shepherd's pie. After lunch, we stroll back to Gringotts.


End file.
